The Elite
by Silverdragon98
Summary: Life was normal for the people and Pokemon. That is until, little by little, Pokemon began to act strangely. Dark Pokemon people claimed to be evil rose from nowhere, attacking people and killing other Pokemon, a group called Team Dusk being the cause. A new organization rises as a result, recruiting special individuals to help save the world from disaster. Submit your OC


Silver: I have returned! Kinda. At least with a new story. I completely lost where I was going with The Madness of School Life, so in the mean time, here's a new story! So you guys know the drill by now. Read this chapter, and then I will tell you where to do and what to do in order to submit your character for this story. Enjoy!

Warnings: Death of Pokemon. This story will possibly be changed to M due to the blood and death that is soon to come.

_I only own Rein._

* * *

The darkness had engulfed the sky. The moon was risen high and a lone person walked down the streets, a sleeping Skitty in her purse. Little by little, she looked around her. Everything was silent. Not a person roamed the streets of the city. Her eyes shot open and she spun around, hearing a rustle behind her and she sighed in relief, seeing nothing there. As she turned, something shifted in front of her vision and her eyes widened again. All she saw was a blur of glowing yellow eyes and purple coloring rushing towards her faster than she could process. As it let a screech ear-piercing, the woman screamed.

"Good job, Noivern!" A girl smiled as she pet the Pokemon's head affectionately, right next to his large ears as she flipped through the single dollar bills with a broad smile.

"This'll get us a good days worth of food!" She said and the large bat nuzzled the young adult affectionately and she gave him a kiss on his nose, making the Pokemon coo in content.

Stuffing the money into her pocket, she sat back against the tree and Noivern shifted up against her, burying his muzzle into her hair and the red-eyed girl smiled warmly at her partner.

Leaning against him, she ran her fingers lightly down his face. Down his smooth red, pointed crown extending towards his ears, down the blackness of his skin, past the scar going across his piercing yellow eyes, and finally down to the white bottom of his neck. Noivern almost purred as he leaned against his trainer's touch.

Briefly, the girl closed her eyes before looking up at the moon, who's light shone down slightly through the trees, hitting the forest ground with soft rays of light.

Her red eyes traced the outline of the leaves, down the branches and back to the ground again, before her eyes trailed back to her resting Noivern, who now had his head rested comfortably on her chest with her stroking his ears, careful not to irritate them. His ears were very sensitive after all.

As she shut her red eyes again, her stomach growled dully, but she was forced to ignore it. It would perhaps be another two days before she could get food. Tomorrow, she and Noivern would have to go and steal again, and then they would have enough for a good meal.

It was a daily routine for them. Sit during the day and ignore their growling stomachs before going out at night, Noivern swooping down from the sky and attacking his target, taking their money while Rein hid out in the shadows, waiting and pick pocketing the unfortunate people that passed by. She and Noivern were partners in crime in this aspect.

Laughing a bit, she leaned against Noivern as he slowly wrapped his wing around her, sensing her sleepiness. He did this every night in an attempt to protect her from anyone or anything that passed by, so she could sleep peacefully.

As the Pokemon's warmth engulfed her, the girl began to drift off and she fell into a light sleep as Noivern observed his surroundings watchfully, the need to protect his owner taking over his senses.

Sun shone through the trees and hit the girl's eyelids and they slowly fluttered open. The bat Pokemon shifted and his eyelids shot open, feeling the slightest movement from the thief and he opened his wings, releasing her.

Rein smiled as she lifted her arms up and stretched, giving a small yawn as she did so.

"Morning, Noivern." She said rather sleepily as she rubbed her eye and Noivern cooed in response, giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

Slowly, she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her and stretched again, this time resisting a yawn. Noivern got up onto his feet and wings and cooed again as he tilted his head at her. Nodding, Rein smiled.

"Let's go." She said, getting onto Noivern's back. Just as Noivern let out a cry and began flapping his wings, something darted out of the bush, slamming right into Noivern and making him fly back. Rein's eyes widened as she fell back, off of the Pokemon's back and onto the ground. Noivern stared back at Rein and growled menacingly at the creature as it stopped several feet from them, growling at the bat Pokemon.

In anger for hurting his trainer, Noivern flapped his wings as Rein stared at the creature and it's black form and narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, it stood on four small paws, it's fur sticking up as it hissed and it's tail stood erect in the air. For some reason it looked like a black... Espeon? Rein blinked as Noivern let out a ferocious roar, followed by a Shadow Ball aimed at the dark Espeon.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she furrowed her eyebrows and got to her feet. What happened to that Espeon? What was going on with it? Other than Noivern, who just generally didn't like people, she had never seen a Pokemon act so viciously before. The Espeon released what looked like a Psybeam, which collided with the Shadow Ball and caused a mini-explosion. The red-eyed thief shielded her eyes and pressed her feet onto the ground to keep from falling back from the sudden harsh wind as a result of the explosion. Through the wind, Rein gritted her teeth.

"Boomburst!" She called, trusting with all of her heart that Noivern was alright. Just as she predicted, Noivern came soaring through the dusty air as his ears glowed a bright blue. With another roar, he released blue sound waves and hurtled them straight towards Espeon. Unable to dodge it in time, Espeon took the hit and with a cry, flew back into a tree and a moment later, was on the ground.

As the dust and dirt cleared from the air, the thief cautiously walked towards the unconscious Espeon as Noivern landed and followed her, walking beside her and growling at the unmoving Pokemon. Hesitantly, the girl knelt down and brushed back her jet black hair behind her ear to avoid it getting in the way. She placed her fingers on the Pokemon's neck and her eyes widened, not feeling a pulse. Crouching down further, she placed her ear on it's chest. Nothing. No breathing or a heartbeat. Biting her lip, she pulled back and sat on her knees.

"I think we broke it's neck." She said quietly and Noivern tilted it's head at her before staring back at the Espeon. Just as the thief was going to sigh, her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened again, as the Espeon's black fur bledback into purple and suddenly it looked normal again.

"What the...?" She murmured, staring at the small body as she slowly got back onto her feet. What just happened?

"Are you Reinforce Yukimura?"

The red-eyed girl jolted in surprise and spun around, as Noivern turn and flapped his wings, flying up slightly and landing in front of Rein, snarling at the man as he blocked Rein from his vision.

"It's alright. Call off your Pokemon." The man said, fishing into his pocket and swiftly removing a black badge, holding it up to the thief and her partner.

Rein narrowed her eyes as she took a step away from her growling Noivern to get a good look at the man. A black suit, red tie and black dress pants...? Who is this guy?

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" She asked, then thought about her words. Of course he would know her if he was around her. Sighing, Rein shook away her thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

"I'm with a special organization called Forge, and you, Reinforce Yukimura, are being recruited." He said, putting away his badge with a stern look as Rein narrowed her eyes.

"Recruited? What the hell for?" She nearly shouted, not liking the sound of his voice. Sensing his trainer's displeasure, Noivern began growling once again, his ears glowing a faint blue and Rein stepped ahead of him, holding her arm out in front of Noivern, silencing him as his ears faded back to their normal color.

The man's eyes motioned towards the Espeon beside the tree. "You've seen it for yourself. This world is in grave danger, and we're recruiting those with potential to save it." He said.

Rein's eyelids lowered. "And?" She asked, not really caring. What had the world done for her? Abandoned her and left her to die, that's what.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a rather large wad of cash. "We're willing to pay you. All of you."

"...Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Silver: Yes, I know. It's short, but it's just an introductory chapter to show what's going on. So here's what you gotta do! Go to the link posted on my profile and go to the forum. The form is there and on that topic is where you submit your OC. All of the instructions are there for you. Have fun, guys!

**Do not PM or review your character.**


End file.
